


But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [28]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Soft Tony, stevepiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve is a big dominating personality on field, off field however something is missing. He finds comfort in letting Tony provide for him, it's a mutual agreement deriving satisfaction for both parties, it isn’t till after Loki’s prank that Steve realizes that it could be more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the service dynamics, but also wanted a thick leggy boi too

Steve really enjoyed being in the tower, at first he wasn’t certain why but now he knew. He really enjoyed just spending time with Tony Stark. The other teammates were good too he likes them as well but he found instinctively he could be himself without all the commanding dominance he had on the field. With Tony, this of course this took him a while to figure out.

He had, Well he liked letting Tony provide for him, and Tony seemed to enjoy providing the team with food, gear, tech,just about anything Tony could think of he’d bring to the team. Steve was happy to let Tony do this, though he always wanted more. Unsure how to articulate what more he wanted though. Just more time with Tony, maybe?

He adored their morning chats, he would read the newspapers and look around on the internet on things to talk to Tony about. Just to engage him, sometimes Tony would educate him sometimes they’d enter into a debate. It was exhilarating to have Tony’s attention. The quip about Tony not knowing how to fight had been true, though it was more that Steve wanted Tony to be prepared for everything.

Steve wanted Tony to have a chance without the armor, a chance that Steve wouldn’t be there and he wanted Tony to be able to evade, and give his attacker hell. So that lesson really didn’t go as planned, not with hawkeye and hulk giggling up in the rafters. Though a few weeks later Tony did come by for more sparing. 

That was their thing, besides the morning chats and co leading the avengers. Steve had a hard time figuring out why he’d get so aroused right after the sparing, only after Tony managed to get inside and tackle him. He was getting better with sparring to Steve’s immense satisfaction, even if he couldn’t understand why his body was getting so flustered by the close proximity with Tony. 

This sort of thing never happened out on the battlefield. Thank his stars Steve wasn’t sure if the uniform could hide that big tent like his sweatpants did. He’d found his eyes straying occasionally to watch Tony in that undersuit. It was like a second skin and left very little to the imagination. 

The way tony’s narrow hips accented the swell of his ass. Steve had once grappled that ass in the sparring and just feeling the muscles flex under him had left him open for an attack that Tony took advantage of. Steve was pretty much smitten with Tony, there was no other way of putting it. Steve was trying to be low profile about it because he was uncertain how tony would handle it, but also because he was worried about losing Tony’s friendship.

When tony had offered one time after the spar to wash Steve’s back when they were down in the showers, Steve had felt his heart skip a beat. He could scarcely believe what was going on so much that Tony had to repeat himself, and Steve had eagerly stuttered out his confirmation. That was how Steve and Tony sort of fell into a groove.

Starting with the morning debate or chat, where Steve would inquire about Stark’s business or offer something he’d learned about the night before. Then time permitting with Tony they would have a spar after lunch and then wash each other, the main highlight of Steve’s day. And in the evenings usually in the middle of the week there was a movie night. With the whole team but Tony would seek out a seat next to Steve.

Offer everyone food and occasionally he would feed Steve some snacks in the dark, usually when steve was invested in the show so much. Tony would carefully hand feed him in the darkness. Steve really liked that to have Tony’s attention as much as possible it made his face heat up and his toes curl.

Steve was so smitten with tony that some of the other team members had noticed, hulk had noticed and Natasha as well. They usually would just exchange a look with each other and go about their business but Natasha did corner Steve at one point to ask about it. Which he could barely articulate past liking Tony so much that he wanted as much attention as possible. Thankfully she didn’t push it, and Steve spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why. He’d given up and decided it was a spy thing.

Steve relished the firm feeling of tony’s leg and side against him during movie night, the feeling of Tony actively fighting against his hold. When they grappled and Tony would try something different, always eager to test out a new move against Steve. The battle of wits and words in the mornings, and just sharing space with Tony. Tony’s nimble and tender hands the way they cleaned his back with an efficiency and pressure that let Steve sort of slip away into a place that was fuzzy and warm.

When Tony went away for business it left Steve to mope around the tower with nothing to do but pummel the punching backs and try to exercise his thoughts of Tony out of his head. Movie nights were not the same without his reassuring presence at his side. On these days Steve finds his willingness to get out of bed lacking, what is the point where there is no Tony Stark to greet him in the kitchen?

When Tony returns Steve’s world rights itself again, ignoring Natasha’s knowing smile. Steve takes his place at Tony’s side savoring the way Tony turned to him. Pressing against Tony’s side and watching a movie that has large creepy bugs in it. Then of course then just When Steve is lulled into a false sense of security the avengers’ alert sounds and Steve is standing, Tony is next to them as they rush to get ready for a battle. 

So when Loki attacks them a few hours after Tony has arrived back from Japan, pausing their movie night. Steve is naturally incensed the warm fuzzies from the hand feeding fade away as he faces down Loki with his shield and his team moving as a cohesive unit. Steve does not listen or let Loki talk which the man takes as an insult.

The trickster takes to brandishing his staff for high powered attacks that cause several things to happen, cars vanish or explode and occasionally turn into some weird monster, an angry scaly green reindeer that Hulk delightfully punched into submission. When Tony is hit and Steve feels his heart lurch as he watches tony crash land, so preoccupied with that missing loki snark behind him about “captain america missing leg day, lets help with that,”

He twisted just in time to block the green bolt with his shield, but the curse seemed to flow through the shield. With a blinding light and immense pain erupting from Steve’s body as his vision blurred into an unrecognizable mess.  
-  
Steve was gone from the spot, just a scorched mark and Loki cackling that he’d given the spangled worm what he needed. Iron man had punched Loki off the ice pedestal, and handed him over to Thor, engaging his AI to sweep for Steve.

Tony was distraught as his sensors indicated nothing, and Loki only seemed to laugh when questioned. He could believe that Steve was gone so he spent the day frantically hacking and looking on the city’s surveillance cameras trying to find his teammate and dear friend.


	2. To fall down at your door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevpillar

Steve comes to in a blurry room it dark and dank. He recalls Loki snipping at them while promising that he’d return. Steve had tossed his shield at him no longer in the mood for the banter the villains always seemed to want to engage in after their defeat. It had knocked off the pompous horns, much to the amusement of the other avengers. 

Loki had turned his spite on Steve only after he’d blasted ironman out of the sky, mocking him for skipping leg day and cursing him in a blinding green light. It had done nothing, Steve was able to block it with his shield. So he was confused as to why his vision was so terrible at the moment. The serum fixed that it fixed his color blindness to but here he was, couldn’t see. 

He rolled out of his bed face first thinking onto the ground, he was on his legs but his vantage point was maybe a foot off the ground. Loki’s spell must have done something, he’d go to Tony. Tony was smart he could figure it out.

Thankfully Jarvis seemed to know where he was heading as he got into the elevator, he could smell Tony in the air. When the doors opened on the workshop level Tony’s scent was even stronger and he marched in. Doors opening for him as he approached the blurry moving object that was most likely Tony.

“Jarvis who wa-sss AH!”  
Tony jumped at the sight of a massive myriapod in his workshop, climbing the table a bit to get away from it.  
“There is a giant bug Jarvis, this isn’t funny.”

Steve looked around he couldn’t see the giant bug but based on the way Tony’s voice has risen and the fact that it looked like Tony was crouched on his table. Steve did the only thing he thought of and curled up into a ball, hoping the big bug would also leave him alone as well. Tony’s voice raised again and it sounded like he was on the verge of panic, and Steve felt something much like a fart pass through him.

“Augh what is that smell!”  
Tony rubbed at his nose as he looked at the curled up bug on the floor it looked vaguely like the shield Cap had.  
“J is that Steve?”  
“Correct,”  
“Can we vent that? I need clean air.”

The fans started and in a few minutes the stink was pretty much gone and Tony was climbing down from the table and approaching the curled up Steve.  
“Sorry buddy, wasn’t expecting this.”  
Tony prodded the thick outer caprice of the millipede, and Steve’s poked his head out antennae waving like crazy. The big blunt head with little white wings on the side brushed up against Tony’s hair.

Steve tapped his antenna to Tony’s antenna trying to tell Tony how he couldn’t see anything and how gosh he had more legs than ever. Tony would jerk back every time one of his antennas patted against his skin. Stvee was confused as to why Tony’s antennas didn’t work. He clung to the shirt that Tony was wearing as he crawled up and around, settling on Tony like a very big leggy scarf.

“Steve, uh hmmm. Well you can stay down here if you like.”  
Steve bobbed his head he had no plans to leave the workshop, worried that people would try to squish him or scream at him. Tony hefted the lower section of Steve up and settled into one of his computer chairs.  
“Let me read up on what you need, and contact Dr. Strange. Have I mentioned I hate magic?”

Steve rubbed his face on Tony’s cheek tapping him gently with his antennas, agreeing that he hated magic too. Tony was going to take care of him, and all his worry left as he cuddled up on his Tony. Who was absently patting the thick armor sections of Steve’s back. Steve tucked his head under Tony’s and napped during the Dr. Strange call. He could hear them talking or rather he could feel Tony talking but didn’t care what they were chatting about.

Tony smelt of safety and he was going to cling to him. Steve would relish this close contact, wishing he could just haul of and cuddle Tony for no reason. Mandatory cuddle sessions or something, could probably convince Tony that he needed them.

“Yeah he’s a bit of a cuddle bug, that's a good Idea I’ll talk to Hank.”  
Tony closed of the communicator Dr. Strange would be bye in another day. Though he recommended getting antman to help with communicating with Steve. Tony wish he’d thought of that, ants were similar to millipedes minus a few hundred legs or so.

“Steve, hey I need to get up. Need to get you some food and other things for your stay down here.”  
Steve just tightened his coils around Tony he didn’t want to, Tony could get up with him on. He felt Tony sigh and go boneless under his body. Steve did a shimmy wiggle to express his pleasure at winning.  
“Yeah, you win, but only an hour and then I need you off.”

Tony was pretty sure Steve had either wanted to sleep more on Tony or just stay on him. He could use a quick nap too that battle with Loki and his angry scaly green reindeer had been exhausting. He leaned back into the leggy embrace and tried not to think about it too hard.  
-  
Tony sets up an elaborate pen for Steve after some proper research and input from Hank. Who was currently in deep conversation with Steve, occasionally he looked at Tony and then back to steve.  
“Of course his antenna are useless they are just for show; Steve.”   
Steve lifted his body up and waved his antenna rapidly Tony smiled as he watched Steve defend his antenna. Probably his bangs Steve had been tapping and rubbing at them all day.

“So Hank learn anything?”  
“He’s taken liberties with spider man's theme song.”  
“Oh?”  
That sounded interesting, Tony placed the paring knife off to the side and turned his attention to Steve.  
“May I see that? Steve?”

“dressed in red, white, and blu crawling up to you its MilliStebe,  
who's strong and brave, feets for days, ameri-steve!  
curls up in a ball, gotta fight that stink wall  
crawls up your sleeve, rolls awaay,  
Watch out it's MilliStebe!”

Steve crawled up to tony reared up on the back half of his body waving his legs. Then he curls up into an eerie representation of his shield, there was a pause and Tony was glad Steve didn’t do that stink bomb even as Hand mentioned the ‘stink wall’. Steve the millipede struck a pose at the end and both Tony and Hank clapped.

“That was pretty good, But we’re not going to let you fight like that.”  
Hank nodded.  
“Steve you can’t even see, also the rest of the team to contend with.”  
Steve’s antennas wilted and he curled back up into the shield and sulked.Hank waved his hand as he left the sulky bug and Tony.  
“Good luck Stark.”

Tony turned back to cutting up the fruits, and veggies. He could still provide for Steve. The pen was the perfect humidity for millipedes with a nice rich substrate and some big hidey holes. A treat ball, for when they were called so Steve would have something to do. There was a water dish with a little fountain because Tony wanted the best for Steve.

“Steve, I don’t want to worry about you while we fight.”  
Tony moved the tray next to Steve as he sat on the floor running his hands along the seams of the spiral. Steve’s many feet grasped him trying to hold him there but Tony maneuvered his hand around them elegantly.  
“Come on big guy, I worry about you all the time. Can you give me this?”

Steve popped his heat up antenna twitching intensely, Tony felt he was asking for a clarification on his last statement.   
“Look Steve, I really like providing for you. After a long day, it's nice to have someone waiting and willing to take what I have to offer.”  
Steve had placed his head in Tony’s lap with his legs clinging to the shirt. Tony offered a smile and rubbed his hand down the back side of Steve.   
“I guess what I’m saying is I worry a lot about you and me, I’d like for us to be more; but I can never tell if you’re on the same page?”

Steve managed a sort of full body sigh as he curled up and around Tony, bumping his face into Tony’s trying to confirm that he felt the same too.  
“That's why I'm staying down here with you if the alert goes off. We’ve decided that it's best to keep you safe. No don’t try and give me that look Steve it won’t work, you don’t have the right type of eyes.”  
Tony huffed out the end amused at Steve’s attempt of puppy dog eyes as a millipede.

“I made you some food, may I hand feed you?”  
Tony offered an apple slice and Steve twisted some so his legs were up and his mouth accessible to Tony. Tony found the mandibles highly interesting but said nothing about that, feeding Steve was priority and not making Steve remember he was a massive millipede.

Steve demolished off all the food tony had prepped and was just laying in his lap content. If millipedes could purr Tony imagined Steve would be purring right now. He wiggles his fingers under the chitinous armor of Steve’s back trying to get him off his now pins and needles legs.  
“Come on into the terrarium, drink up have a bath burrow around. The simple life.”

Steve was recalcitrant in moving but he eventually crawled into the pen and dropped his entire head into the water dish. As if to show off he was drinking. Tony watched Steve check out the place and tunneling under the half log hidey hole. Tony nodded to himself satisfied with the pen and stretched he headed up to the penthouse for some sleep.

Steve watched the blurry shape of tony leave and then after a few minutes of hemming and hawing he followed Tony. It takes Steve a while to get up to the penthouse as he smacked most of the buttons on the elevator on accident. Luckily it was late and not many people were around to witness millistebe riding in an elevator mostly curled up because the shaking of the box, really bothered the millipede hindbrain.

Jarvis opens Tony’s door for him and he marches his way inside the penthouse to find Tony sleeping in the middle of the bed. He crawls up the comforter with a bit of difficulty as his weight seems to pull the comforter down some before he actually gets over the edge of the bed. He was on top now and he marched right over to Tony, who was half covered and butted his head under the sheets into the darkness. His hindbrain telling him to seek the moisture, and warmth. The overlaying smell of Tony soothed him too and he curled up and over Tony burrowing his head into Tony’s crotch.

Tony startles awake and Steve can sense that the lights have been turned on, the comforter lights up a bit. Tony’s heart rate which Steve can feel picks up and then with the clever hands running along Steve’s back it slows back down. He felt a bit sheepish for startling Tony so much but here in Tony’s lap he felt safe enough to dose.  
“Alright big guy, you can stay.”

Tony managed to fall back into slumber with the heavy body of millistebe pinning him down. Successfully ignoring the way Steve’s delicate antenna would brush over his sensitive skin he’d done some research and Steve probably didn’t mean anything with it. Tony drifted the weight of Steve was actually comforting he just low key wished it was a more human form.  
-  
Steve woke in a warm cocoon his body ached something fiercely, his legs burned like he’d walked a thousand miles. He could feel Tony’s hand rubbing at his back, rolling muscle under his palms kneading it until pliant. He moaned and grappled with a pillow to prop himself up.Ears finally focusing after Steve frowned a bit trying to tap his antennae and getting nothing.

“Good morning Steve, glad that the spell wore off, let me finish the massage.”  
“Mmm Tony my legs ache. I had a million of them.”  
Tony chuckled softly as his hand moved lower down the back.  
“Millipede don’t have a million legs the name is a misnomer.”

Steve huffed looking over his shoulder to grin at Tony, They shared a look and Tony turned his sight back to Steve’s ass. Working it to the point Steve felt it and began to flush heavily under Tony’s ministrations he was getting very hard, and yet it felt so good. He hid his face in the pillow that smelt of Tony.

He failed to muffle a moan when Tony worked his thighs, the clever callused fingers dipping into the groove behind his knee and rubbing around it. He stretched out under those hands, murmuring a slurred ‘so good’ and trying his best to hide his erection while Tony chuckled above him.

“Can you roll over Steve?”  
“I’d rather not…”  
“How am I to do the front of the legs?”  
“They bend,”  
Steve hid his face in the pillow, hiding his flush from Tony. Tony wiggled his hands under Steve’s hip levering him up some. Steve curled up or tried to he was no longer a millipede. Tony flipped him with ease, smirking at Steve.

Absolutely no comment was made about Steve being at half mast, Tony did comment on the flushed state of Steve’s face. Calling him adorable which had Steve covering his face with a pillow as Tony resumed massaging his legs. All the way down to his toes which came to a startling revelation between them that Steve was very ticklish on his feet.

“Whoa!”  
Tony dodged a kick grappling with Steve on the bed as Steve tried his best to avoid tony’s tickle fingers not that it worked. It seemed all the fighting and sparring practice paid off when Tony managed to pin him to the mattress looking quite pleased with himself. Steve’s attention is divided his dick is touching the swell of Tony’s ass and from the looks that Tony is giving him he knows.

“We should talk about this,”  
Tony motioned between them, Steve did his best not to look to crestfallen. Tony was right talking and setting boundaries would be good.  
“But I’ve had a long day, and would like to finish the massage. Is that alright with you Steve?”

Steve jerked forward when Tony cupped his hand under his balls.  
“Finish? Yeah Yes!”  
Stuttering out his response as he tried to sit up to see what Tony was doing. How had he gotten even more of Steve’s blood down there?

“Relax Steve, lay back let me do this.”  
“I want to return it, I need to know how.”  
Tony buried his face in Steve’s leg he could feel the facial hair shiver as Tony seemed to be laughing.  
“I’ll teach you, no worries Steve. Let me finish this then we can snuggle and talk.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Steve traced a circle in the comforter already thinking about spooning Tony, smelling his hair and the tempting through of humping Tony’s back side.

Tony’s hand was on his sack again and he tried his best to relax. He strangled the pillow and used it to muffle his voice as he whimpered into it. His legs quivered under Tony’s delicate touches.  
“Steve, I'd like to hear you.”  
“Tony, I sound bad.”

Steve managed without his voice cracking and felt accomplished till Tony gave his shaft a good rub down and he cried out. Back bending as he tried to thrust his hips forward for more. He’d never have imagined that sex would feel this good.

Tony smiled and started talking Steve through the steps of how he made sure to give the balls some attention. The technique of tightening his hand as he pulled up over the head. What he likes and demonstrating it on Steve. Talking about how he’ll tweak or pinch his nipples, Steve trying that out for himself and watching how Tony’s eyes tracked his fingers to his nipples. It felt pretty good but Steve’s attention was on Tony and what he was doing.

“Just imagine Steve, my lips here, here sucking here.”  
Tony pressed on Steve’s dick the head, then the shaft.   
“Tony!”  
“Or maybe have you in me, I’m sure we could train up to it, there are many ways we could go about it.”  
Steve cried out again coming hard from the touches and Tony talking about taking him. It was too much for Steve, he lay back heaving as Tony milked his penis for the rest of the cum.

Steve floated around as Tony cleaned him up and pulled the sheets over them.   
“There we go, we’ll talk later after the snuggles.”  
Steve nodded and pulled Tony close to him wrapping his arms around. Pressing his face into Tony’s hair.  
“I love you,”

He could feel Tony freeze in his arms and then slowly relax, his head sagging against Steve’s bicep.  
“I love you too, Steve.”  
Steve smiled and squeezed Tony as he settled in for a nap. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and they cuddled up under the covers.


End file.
